


Tailored

by Cyane



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Internal Conflict, Keaton School of Arts, Public Humiliation, Trans Character, Transgender Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyane/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was embarrassing. Humiliating, really, that the pants didn't fit Sasha right, because <em>Sasha was born into a female body.</em></p><p>(That didn't make him any less male, thank you very much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailored

**Author's Note:**

> Is no one else going to talk about how at the end of the recent episode, Sasha's tailored pants didn't fit right? They played it off as Sasha had a skinny butt and was relatively thin compared to others, but I'm 98% sure that Sasha is transgender. Or gay, based on when Carly tried to kiss him and he said, "I'm not..."
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Just _sayin'._

Sasha took a good long look in the mirror. 

He frowned and turned to his side, arching his back.

Denzel had really messed up this time. 

"No... that doesn't- no..." He muttered under his breath, looking at the puckering and how the fabric continued to slide down his hips. 

"Come on out, Sasha, my beautiful outfit isn't going to dance in itself!" Denzel called from the other side of the room. Sasha shifted uncomfortably and hiked up the waistband yet again before slowly walking out. _Better get this over with,_ he thought glumly.

Denzel watched as Sasha slowly came out.  
"Well, it looks pretty good. How're you feeling in it?"

 _Uncomfortable. Awkward. Bulky. Stiff._ Sasha kept quiet and didn't say any of those words, though. Instead he rubbed a hand across the jacket. "Um... I'm not sure. Something's off about it."

The other artist rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. But for now it works. I can fix up the minor issues later, but if you don't go soon, you're going to be late." 

Sasha grimaced and nodded, walking around Denzel to go and practice with Vanessa. 

_These ill-fitting pants are only a constant reminder that my body is like this. That I'm transgender. That I wasn't born in a male body._ Sasha thought in frustration. _I'm not comfortable in them, they're falling down, and I can't say a thing about it!_

Like a condemned criminal, Sasha began for the practice room.

**LATER**

Sasha ran back to the fitting room, barely holding back tears. He could hear Denzel's loud footsteps running right behind him.

Even worse, Sasha could still hear everyone's laughter ringing in his ears. Hell, even _Carly_ had been laughing. Everyone had seen him. 

He had managed to hide whatever he _didn't have_ , but he was sure that someone would get suspicious. What if someone had seen what wasn't there? What if someone had noticed?! 

Denzel stopped behind him. "I'll fix the waist- it's fine-"

"The hell it is _not fine_ , Denzel! They were all laughing at me!" Sasha yelled, his eyes stinging. "Everyone saw! I told you that they didn't fit, I told you that something was wrong, but you didn't listen!" 

He didn't even pause at Denzel's surprise. If anything, it just fueled the fire now burning throughout the ballet dancer.  
"They saw- and that isn't- it's not..." 

Finally Sasha trailed off, emotionally drained. "They _saw_ , okay?"

"Saw what?"

Sasha looked up in surprise. "You didn't notice?"

The tense air drained from the atmosphere as Denzel looked at Sasha, puzzlement written across his face.  
"Sasha, there was nothing to notice. I mean, yeah, your pants ripped and fell in front of most of the class-"

"Oh my _god_ -"

"-But it wasn't you they were laughing at. It was just the situation. Anyway, I'm sorry for not taking the time to fix them."

Sasha let out a grumble. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm just..."

"What didn't you want them to notice?"

"Um," Sasha paused. "It's sort of... I'm..."

The ballet dancer stumbled over words for two more minutes before finally taking a deep breath and just saying it. "Since you have to tailor my clothes for the dance... you should know, Denzel."

Denzel nodded, still frowning.

"I'm... I'm a boy. But I'm sort of... born like a girl. I'm t-transgender."

Denzel's jaw dropped and Sasha looked at his feet. 

"Oooohhhhh. That makes _so_ much sense." Denzel said, frown turning into a smile. Sasha looked up, alarmed, so Denzel continued. "I mean, not that I'm saying anything- you're a really talented guy, Sasha. I just mean that it makes sense that you'd be uncomfortable in the clothes I made you."

 _Since they're made for a boy._ Sasha thought bitterly.

"...Because I didn't get your measurements right. I had the same problem. Since I'm short and my physique is super unique, I started tailoring my own clothes." 

Sasha felt his chest warm. Denzel was saying exactly the right thing. 

(Even if he was rambling.)

"Denzel?" Sasha interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

The next pair of pants Denzel made for Sasha fit perfectly.


End file.
